


You & I

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [32]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight had grown up with legends and stories that most people didn't know of. He knew of soul marks and he knew the rarity of them. It never made sense to him why he had one and it certainly didn't make sense why Jim was his soul mate, but he was and there was nothing Dwight could do and nothing Jim could do either.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Kudos: 37





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Wolviesgirl7, they wanted one where Dwight's pining over Jim and he asks Michael and Pam to help him. I combined that with a soulmate mark au and came up with this lol. Hope you guys enjoy, comments and kudos always appreciated!

Dwight had felt his soulmate mark tingling a few days leading up to when Jim first started working in the office. It absolutely burned when Jim walked into the office, a shy smile on his face as he shook Michael's hand. 

Jim felt uneasy the days leading up to his new job at Dunder Mifflin. He credited the uneasiness to being because he was starting a new job, his soul mark not even crossing his mind as being the reason. 

The problem with Jim being Dwight's soulmate was that they hated each other. There wasn't anything Jim did that didn't make Dwight feel revolted, and Jim felt the same way about Dwight.

After two turbulent years of working together, their hatred and competitiveness started to morph into more of an annoyance. They still fought, Jim still did his pranks, but they came to a mutual avoidance of each other if it could be permitted. 

After four years of working together, they became a little closer. Still annoyed each other, still got each others blood pressure raising, but they also had moments of affection. Jim knowing intimate details about Dwight or Dwight bringing him a cup of coffee because he made too much. 

Dwight still felt the burn of his soul mark at random times. Some days it would be a light prickle, a quick sharp tinge that he could ignore. Other days it would feel like a scalpel was being run back and fourth on the back of his neck. 

Jim was like grabbing onto a rose covered in thorns. He was beautiful, funny, and something about him that just made him so likable, yet he was also infuriating. His remarks were sharp like that of a thorn, but his words could also be petal soft and offer Dwight a comfort no one else could bring. 

If Jim knew that Dwight was his soul mate he hadn't revealed it. He would sometimes grab the back of his neck if Dwight would accidentally bump his shoulder or when Dwight would help him out with something, but he didn't think anything of it. The mark was just something that he was born with, nothing else.

Dwight had grown up with legends and stories that most people didn't know of. He knew of soul marks and he knew the rarity of them. It never made sense to him why he had one and it certainly didn't make sense why Jim was his soul mate, but he was and there was nothing Dwight could do and nothing Jim could do either. 

Jim tried to date people, but something always felt like it was missing. He would quickly lose interest and crave something, but he didn't know what that something was. 

Having a soulmate did not mean you automatically fall in love with the person. It still had the similar rules of a standard relationship, just made your love for one another heightened. 

Dwight knew he had fallen in love when he found himself looking up at Jim and feeling his heart beat heavily in his chest. He would revel in the light pats on the back or the high fives Jim was always giving. Sometimes he would hold Dwight's shoulder during meetings, ask him questions about himself. Dwight would shrug him off, but Jim would always put his arm right back. 

Jim knew he had feelings for Dwight when he found himself always doing something concerning Dwight. He would spend hours watching Dwight, planning pranks. Even when he wasn't planning pranks it became second nature to be watching Dwight, memorizing his mannerisms, his reactions. 

Whenever he was with Dwight he always felt the need to touch him. Light touches and pats were how Jim showed his love for Dwight. He made his pranks less mean and his words too. He listened when Dwight talked and learned his interests. Watching Dwight all the time also meant that Jim knew that Dwight had no romantic feelings for him, so he hid his true feelings and just enjoyed the moments he got. 

Dwight knew Jim would never love him, even though they were soulmates there was no way someone like Jim would fall for him. 

Dwight believed this for many months. It dismayed him and made every moment with Jim bittersweet. The two wanted one another, yet they were so blind to realize that they could have each other. Even a soulmate mark couldn't them to realize they belong with each other. 

Dwight found himself absorbed by Jim as he talked. They all stood in the kitchen discussing their weekends. Jim was standing across from him, talking about his trip to the grocery stores. The others nodded and laughed as he talked, but Dwight didn't hear any of his words. 

He just saw how Jim would look at Dwight and smile softly, before ducking his head down and look at his coffee cup. As the others spoke he would look at them and give them all of his attention, showing them that he cared what they had to say. 

He would occasionally look up at Dwight and raise his brow when he saw Dwight still looking at him, he would blush lightly and then look back at whoever was speaking. Dwight felt his heart sweltering in adoration for the other man. He had to be with Jim. He could no longer pretend that just being friends, enemies, coworkers; whatever they were as enough.

"Hey Michael, do you think I could talk with you?" Dwight asked Michael as he entered his office. "Sure, what's up Dwight" Michael asked, setting his toy truck down and looking at Dwight. "Could you call Pam in as well?" Dwight asked, fiddling with his fingers as he waited for Pam to come in. 

"Okay we're all here, what do you need Dwight?" Michael asked, leaning back into his chair as he looked at him. "I love Jim and I need your help to get him" Dwight admitted to them. Michael looked at Dwight in surprise and Pam had her mouth wide open in shock as well. Dwight nervously looked at them and took a deep breath before saying "he's my soulmate too, I have a soulmate mark with him" Dwight told them , unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he told them this. 

"Oh my god" Pam whispered, as she looked at Dwight with wide eyes. "That's really rare" she said, starting to smile. Dwight nodded, "I know." Michael continued to look at Dwight in shock, he seemed unable to process the information. 

"I need your help" Dwight asked, turning over to look at Pam, since Michael's reaction was starting to freak him out. "You can just ask him out for dinner and tell him, he likes things straightforward" Pam said to him. 

Michael finally snapped out of his shock. "No that's a terrible idea. Jim needs to be wooed. You need to go in the parking lot, write the words in fire saying will you go out with me Jim Halpert?" Michael told him. Pam sighed, "Michael, that's so unsafe. Dwight I'm telling you; something simple will be great."

Michael completely ignored her, "we could lock you guys in a closet, which would make sense since you're... you know" Michael said raising his brows. "Or we could make you write him a note, I have a bunch of magazine letter clippings you could use" Michael offered, opening his drawer. 

Dwight looked at them, slightly overwhelmed, but decided Pam's idea was the best. "I think I like Pam's idea" he told them, giving a sorry look to Michael. "Okay I have a better idea. You set up dinner at your farm and I'll bring Jim and it'll be a surprise!" Pam said, becoming excited. 

"I actually really like that" Dwight said with a smile to Pam. "Perfect" she said. 

Michael and Dwight were in charge of setting up the farm and turning it into something romantic. Pam was in charge of picking Jim up and getting him ready with revealing to him the true purpose. She told him they were doing a double date with Isabelle and she didn't want to third wheel so she needed Jim. 

"This is Schrute Farms" Jim said in confusion as they pulled in and were chased by Mose, who was running in time with the car. "I just needed to get some... beet wine from Dwight, so we could give it to Isabelle" Pam fibbed. Jim nodded, and watched as Mose disappeared once they had reached the farm. 

"He said he would be in the back" Pam told him once they stepped out of the car. Jim aided Pam in walking, as her heels kept getting caught in the dirt. 

Jim's eyes widened in surprise when he was greeted to Dwight in a suit and Michael in the background trying to calm the fire in the pan by blowing on it. He turned to Pam and saw her grinning at him and shooing her towards Dwight and the table he was standing near. 

"Hey Dwight, Pam needed beet wine so do you have it?" Jim asked, turning his head around to look back at her and then turning back. "You're not here for beet wine" Dwight said. "I am, Pam needs it" Jim said confused. "Jim, forget about the wine" Pam whispered.

"Jim, would you like to have dinner with me?" Dwight asked with a nervous smile. Jim looked at Dwight in surprise. He had been in love with this man for so long and never thought that Dwight shared the same feelings as he did. 

Dwight waited for Jim's response. He felt like time was at a standstill as he looked at Jim and saw Pam nervously waiting for his response behind him. "Yes of course Dwight" Jim said with a surprised smile as he walked closer to Dwight and the table he had set up. 

"Your meal gentlemen" Michael said, placing the burnt food in front of them. Pam patted them on the back and left with Michael so that Jim and Dwight could have privacy. 

"So you planned a whole date for me?" Jim asked with a grin as he took a sip of his drink. "Yes, Pam and Michael helped a lot with it" Dwight told him. Jim nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry the foods burnt, I shouldn't have put Michael in charge of that" Dwight sheepishly said. 

Jim chuckled, "it's okay, I'm glad we're doing this" Jim said. "I've been wanting too for a long time" Dwight admitted. Jim grinned at Dwight, "me too" he told him. Dwight softly smiled at him.

Jim and Dwight were soulmates. They had met in the worst way. They hated each other, the hate then turned into mutual acceptance of one another, and that turned to love. When they kissed it sealed their souls together; made them one. Michael and Pam wooed at they watched their best friends finally kiss and get together.


End file.
